beyond_aldenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tylhana
Thylana a girl born and raised in Alden. She was the only daughter who had had a human marriage that did not stand out from the rest of the Alden families. Being her mother a housewife and her merchant father who, although she often missed home for business reasons, always returned home and brought bread home, so Thylana had a good childhood in which she did not lack anything essential and could have an education decent. Among her friends she always stood out for having a beautiful emerald pendant and whenever they asked her where she had got it from or where she had bought it she answered that she did not know it since she had it since she had memory. Once entering adolescence, Thylana began to have some kind of strange dreams that she did not know why she had because none of her friends remembered having dreams that were not remotely similar, some of which were dreams rather than nightmares. In some of the nightmares he had he remembered some kind of entity or spirit that was the same color as his pendant and that watched over it and protected it. But when he woke up he always forgot the form that this entity possessed. These dreams that happened to him more frequently awoke in Thylana a curiosity as much for his family and lineage as for the outside world. One day Thylana steeled herself and went to talk with her parents, filling them with questions that left them stunned because they did not know the answers to any of these. Which left Thylana completely unsatisfied which proposed that she would find her answers herself. For this she began to train because she knew that she wanted to be adventurous and see what the outside world, which they dared to explore and many of them did not return to, but her curiosity and determination would not tremble so easily. After six years of hard training and just turned 18, Thylana had acquired a skill and skill with the bow that were enviable. But she still had those dreams which filled her with determination and sometimes fear but for some reason she felt safe when in nightmares she felt that the spirit she saw in her dreams as a child continued to protect her. In one of those dreams, on her twentieth birthday, she recognized a kind of ritual in which that entity urged her to do it without knowing very well what would trigger or effect but felt a great security to have that vision and in the middle of the night He woke up and without looking around for what remained of night he decided that the next morning he would go to the Crestfallen Falcon to go out on his first expedition in which he would try the ritual he saw in his dreams to try to find answers no matter how few. Clear a dungeon.png Gain 500 coins in a single expedition.png Defeat a huge monster.png Defeat a Huge Monster.png Arrive at DolGharaz.png Survive 3 expeditions.png Ancient ways.png Discover the spellplagued mangrove.png Find a magical item.png